All I want for Christmas
by NeKo Meow
Summary: ONE-SHOT.Christmas Eve finally falls at the place, Len and Kahoko accidentally heard similar statement yet in different time, making a misunderstanding between them. Yet this misunderstanding gave a good result.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'oro_**

* * *

**~All I want for Christmas~**

_Christmas Eve finally fall at the place, both Len and Kahoko accidentally heard similar statement yet in different time, making a misunderstanding between them. Yet this misunderstanding gave a good result._

* * *

**Kahoko's POV**

I winced a bit; my ears couldn't take anymore torture. It was simply sweet yet torturous.

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

Mio sang at the top of her lungs, the microphone firmly attached in her hand as though her hand actually grew a microphone on it. And Nao…I sighed. She was not a party craze girl but well, look at her...she seemed having fun.

Why did I end up with this two? Not to mention my other grade school friends and their _boyfriends._ Great, did they actually **_mocking_** me? And there was another boy classmate of mine in grade school. He kept on staring at me. Do I have something in my face?

I glanced at him. "I-is something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing. I just can't believe…" he paused, which made my heart to skip. Not that I'm flattered but rather anxious. "You're more beautiful now."

W-what? What did he just say? Gosh, my face, am I blushing? No! "Ah-ah, excused me." I stood preventing that guy's stare

"Kaho-chan, we're not yet finish, where are you going?" Mio muttered.

"Ah…I-I'm going to have a walk outside…I'll be back." _I guess. _I continued in my mind.

It was almost Christmas, why did I actually agree in this meeting?

**Flashback**

I was walking in the hallway towards the music department, every step seemed so heavy and in addition my heart kept on pounding in my chest as though it was the loudest sound I could hear.

I paused for a moment when I heard two people talking.

"Oi, Tsukimori, I am forced to say this to you but Kanayan said if you want to go in the concours' Christmas party this Christmas Eve." I heard Tsuchiura-kun's voice.

"I don't have time for that." Tsukimori-kun responded. Somehow my heart crashed into pieces. "**_I have far important_** things than to celebrate such occasion with you." And with that word my heart pulverized.

"Sheesh, as though I want to see your face there. Heck if you don't want then don't I'm much happier if your absence is present in that place." Tsuchiura-kun turned around toward my place. I panicked a bit, striding as fast as I could go just to hide in the very first place I could hide on. Fortunately, I did hide behind a storage room. Looking anxiously how Tsuchiura-kun passed in my hiding place.

I sighed, walking out of the storage room. I looked back at Tsukimori-kun's classroom and sighed once more. I was planning to invite him as well. Looks like his busy. I began walking to the general education department. There, I found Mio and Nao, probably looking for me.

"Kahoko, where have you been, we're looking for you." Mio clutched her hand at my arm.

"Why?" I forced a smile. I'm still disappointed since Tsukimori has things to do…wait, I'm thinking too much of him.

"Eh! Kahoko, what's with the blush?" I heard Nao asked me.

"Kya! D-did…you just confess to someone that's why you're gone earlier!" Mio squealed making my current state to worsen.

I suspended my hand in air, hushing Mio out. "Neh…I don't." half of it was true.

"Anyways, Kahoko…" Nao patted my shoulder.

I looked back. "What is it?"

"You see, our class in grade school organized a Christmas party this Christmas eve, can you come with us?"

I don't have any plan, my only plan didn't work so… "Yes, I will. It's nice to meet them again."

"Yeah! Thank you Kahoko, be prepared next week."

"Yes, I will."

"So Kahoko, we're going to the canteen, want to come?" Nao butted.

I shook my head no. "I'm not yet hungry."

She nodded and left with Mio. I was going to go in our classroom when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hino."

I turned around and smiled. "Tsuchiura-kun."

"Kanayan asked me to inform you about the concours Christmas Party this Christmas Eve, can you come?"

"I'm so sorry Tsuchiura-kun; I already have plans this Christmas."

"Awe, that's bad." He messed my hair…I could see in his eyes how disappointed he was. Why is that? "The ice cube couldn't come as well, looks like you two are absent in the party. Anyways, advance Merry Christmas."

I chuckled a bit. "Merry Christmas too Tsuchiura-kun." I waved my hand as he turned to walk away.

**End of Flashback**

I thought joining my old classmates would be fun…yes it was in some way but there are things that I couldn't cope with them.

"What would happen if Tsukimori-kun doesn't have plans today and accepted my invitation." I mechanically muttered looking at the black sky. _I was planning to invite him in the park since there's a Christmas light display and some program…but I guess it'll just irritate him. _What will I expect from him?

I kept on walking until my feet came to halt, my eyes roamed the place. The scene merely gave an ascending lift to the size of my eyes, my heart beat erratically within my chest. "What the…?"

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Len, Len…" I heard our butler, Takumi, muttered behind my room's door. I frowned a bit. Walking toward the door and opening it.

"L—"

"What?" he wasn't finish yet when I answered back.

I was playing Wieniawski's Polonaise Brilliante No. 1 in my violin when he knocked on my door. At first I ignored him as I kept on playing but the continuous knocks made me to stop and responded.

His feature paled a bit, "It's time for dinner, Len." I could see in his face the reluctance and fear. I shook my head in disbelief, striding back to my table to put my violin.

"I'll be there." I said and he nodded before he took his leave. My mood didn't impinge these past days, ever since the last class before our Christmas Vacation. I have been planning to invite _her _but that plan failed.

My face fell down into frown when my sight met the little box in my table. "Why do I keep on thinking about her?" I shook my head again to remove those thoughts in my head.

I went downstairs to see mother and father waiting for me. Mother smiled at me and gestured to the dining. I nodded and followed them.

We sat in our chair.

"How's the completion going?" father initiated a conversation.

"It's fine."

"Those participants are very skilled, I'm amazed with their performance."

I gave a small nod as my head flew away in my thoughts.

**Flashback**

I was walking towards the general education department. My head started to throb as my patience draining. Why do they have to stare at me like that? I mentally grunted. They are such unreasonable, haven't they seen any music department student before.

I was on my way to turn when I heard two voices. The other voice made my blood boils; my coarse instinct merely wanted to jump and do **_violence_** to whoever stood in my way.

"Hino." I heard the grass head muttered.

"Tsuchiura-kun." She replied.

"Kanayan asked me to inform you about the concours Christmas Party this Christmas Eve, can you come?"

My hand clenched tight, I waited for her answer. A part of me hoping for the word _no_…

"I'm so sorry Tsuchiura-kun…" my heart leaped a bit. "I already have plans this Christmas."

What? I almost blurted out but I owe my sealed lips for not doing so.

That, official in that moment, my day **_completely messed up_**. Why do I feel very annoyed? It just registered within me. I answered back to myself. I turned around and once more pace toward to the music department. Why did I think of asking her in the first place? She is busy with her family or friends.

**End of Flashback**

"Len…"

I blinked for a while and glanced at my mother.

"You are not listening."

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head.

"I said if you have plans tonight, you may go." There was glint on mother's eyes, sparkling but I couldn't comprehend what it was. All I know that I could get out of there.

I nodded my head with a light 'thank you' before I walked back in my room. At first I was hesitant at first. What will I do in the park? It's a waste of time since I haven't invited her. I shook my head again, grabbing my coat. I paused, my eyes fixed at the little box once more. I walked closer and grabbed it, looking and asking myself if I should bring it or not.

_What for? _I sighed, what's got into me these days. I pocketed the box in my coat as I walked ahead to the door.

"You're leaving now?" I heard mother asked.

I turned around and nodded. "Yes."

She smiled again, even her smile has some meaning but I still couldn't comprehend. "Good luck then."

She muttered leaving me all confused as I walked.

For quite a while walking, sight never leaving the ground, I heard a voice.

"What the…"

I lifted my head, if I knew better; I was utterly taken by surprise.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"Hino?"

They both asked in unison, golden eyes meeting its counterpart, sparkling each one's reflection.

"What are you doing here?"

Len just stared at her, o shape formed in his lips and vanished right away. "This is the park. I can go here whenever I want, except if I'm not allowed here." He muttered, his face turned impassive once more.

Kahoko chuckled, realizing how her words sounded illogical. "Yeah, I know that. What I mean is that, it is unusual to see you here. Are you waiting for someone…?" Kahoko paused; her hand flew upward to cover her gaping mouth.

The lad tore his stare from her. "Yes, I'm waiting for someone…"

"Ahm…Tsukimori-kun…"

"Hino."

They said again in unison. Kahoko chuckled once more while the lad frowned.

"There's nothing funny."

"No…" Kahoko shook her head, muffling her laugh. "It's not it." She looked at him. "Honestly, I'm planning to invite you to see the program. But I heard you are already has plan, I didn't know that you're actually planning to go here."

Len stared, wide-eyed. "Hino…"

"What is it Tsukimori-kun?"

His eyes still avoiding her owns. "I was planning to invite you as well but I heard you are going with your friends."

She chuckled again.

"What now?" he frowned more.

"It's just amusing that we have the same plans but failed."

"But I suppose, it didn't actually failed." Len looked at the stage in the middle of the park. The program started already, huge screen giving the access on what was happening to the stage.

Kahoko nodded and went closer at his side, joining him watched the program on going.

"It's almost Christmas, everybody, join me…!" the announcer muttered. "MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!"

The Christmas carols played in the place, Christmas lights opened in harmonized with the song, radiating in the place.

Kahoko looked at her companion. "Merry Christmas Tsukimori-kun…." She gently muttered.

Len looked back; his lips curved a little as he responded back. "Merry Christmas." Len tugged his hand at his coat pocket but just to touch something there. "Hino…."

Kahoko tilted her head in question. "What is it?"

He held her right hand upward, placing it over his own as he lifted his other hand with the box and placed it on hers.

"Huh?"

Len opened it and a necklace gleamed in their eyes. Len pulled it upward and revealed ring attached to it like a pendant.

"Tsukimori-kun…what's this?"

Len gestured her to lift her hair and that was Kahoko did, looking in question while the lad wore it to her.

"Tsukimori-kun?" she reiterated.

"When you are ready, I hope to see it in your hand…"

Blushed came crawling in her cheeks, her heart hammered up and her jaw hanging low in shock. No words came out of her throat. Only a simple 'thank you' struggled to slip out.

For a moment of being flabbergasted, Kahoko spoke once more. "I will, Tsukimori-kun…" she smiled. "Ahm…I forgot my gift for you, c-can I give you something else?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you do or do not have a present for me."

"But I want to give you one."

"It's your choice."

"So…Tsukimori-kun, what do you want for Christmas?"

"My wish…." He looked at the sky, stars sprinkling and bidding their greetings in the earth.

"Mou, I don't have any money, don't say anything **_expensive_**."

"All I want for Christmas…" he paused. "**_Is to be with you…_**" Len once more looked at her, his eyes radiating the sparkle in the place; words couldn't surpass how his stares astound her.

Kahoko smiled and held his left hand with her both hands. "Looks like you behaved and become **_extra_** nice this whole year…" Kahoko chuckled. "Santa granted your wish…."

"Indeed."

"In return, you gain a bonus." Kahoko's face lighted in delicate pink, she tiptoed and gave him a quick kiss in the lips.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **_Finally, I've become busy yesterday and a problem earlier. I just started this afternoon, good thing I managed to finish it. My head aches, impromptu writing though I have the outline but it is still not enough. Sorry if the story is not that good. But I hope you still like it. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE_

_Can you read my Multi-chapter christmas special. It's "The wish of the Prodigy's daughter" thank you_

_Do give love and give me feedbacks. :D_

_**~ScribblerNeKoMeow [PusaMyaw]**_

_©2010_


End file.
